As a conventional telephone apparatus, a call waiting function is known which when notified through a tone by an exchange that a call has arrived from another caller while a call is in progress, orally notifies the other party currently in communication that the other call has arrived, holds the call in progress without off-hooking the call in progress and allows the user to resume the conversation with the other party who has called later (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
Furthermore, as another conventional telephone apparatus, one provided with a means for recognizing a caller by displaying the telephone number of the caller or the name registered in a telephone directory on a display device provided on a telephone apparatus is known.    [Patent Document 1] Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No.2000-165520 (pp5-7, FIG. 1